


Running with the Wolf, Loving the Man

by nerdyheart15



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fights, Harry and Ron have horrible taste in furniture, Love, M/M, Pie, Regret, Running, Shorts, Slice of Life, Werewolves, battles, mentions of torture, neon colors are fun, werewolf!ron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyheart15/pseuds/nerdyheart15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a series of shorts on Harry's and Ron's relationship based on the events that happened in Our Inner Beasts by You_Light_The_Sky</p><p>or snapshots of Harry Potter's life with a werewolf boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [You_Light_The_Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Light_The_Sky/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Our Inner Beasts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/387860) by [You_Light_The_Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Light_The_Sky/pseuds/You_Light_The_Sky). 



> This is a gift to You_Light_The_Sky, her story was the first one I ever read on this site, and its still one of my favorites
> 
> read the base for this story, its a brilliant idea!

**Running with the Wolf, Loving the Man**

**Kiss**

Their first kiss had been rough and unexpected; it will always be one of Harry's favorites.

 

Ron had yet another nightmare, and Harry had been at his side in a moment. He had gone through the usual moments of calming his distraught friend down, but something was different that night. There was always a point when Ron had finally settled down that he would just collapse into Harry's embrace. The two friends usually fell asleep, but the red head remained frozen above Harry.

 

Looking back Harry realized he had kissed Ron because of the look in his eyes. Those blue eyes, the eyes that always gave away the redhead's emotions were filled with something Harry had never seen before from Ron.

 

They were filled with love.

 

Love.

 

Harry had realized he had feelings for his best friend for only a short while, but to have those feelings returned... it was almost too perfect to ever be reality. But those blue eyes, those impossibly blue eyes, were looking at Harry with the same expression he had only seen a handful of times.

 

The look in Ron's eyes gave Harry courage to do something that would change both of their lives forever.

 

He kissed Ron.

 

It was chaste at first, neither moved in fear that it wasn't actually happening, but the uncertainty went away. It became rough than, because of some desperation that both men were feeling. Harry's stemmed from the stress of their hunt and Ron's from his whole life changing too fast.

 

The kiss ended before it became too heated, but it left both men breathing heavy and feeling slightly warm.

 

The promise of more kisses to come gave them both the best sleep they had in months.

**Pie**

"Harry, I really think you’re missing something, clearly fruit pie is superior to any other pie." Ron looks dead serious as he says this which is just making Harry's current laughing attack worse.

 

"Only... only you could have a serious conversation about pie." Harry finally calmed down and Ron gave him a stern look, it wasn't very affective considering his arm was wrapped around Harry's shoulders.

 

"Just no more talk about serious things right now." Ron nuzzled his nose in Harry's neck and breathed in deeply. Harry was never sure if it was a werewolf thing or a Ron thing but he enjoyed it all the same. Hermione had suggested that Ron never realized anymore when he did things only werewolves seemed to do and Harry couldn't help but agree. It was a sign that Ron was finally accepting what happened to him, and in a deeper sense himself.

 

"Sometimes I don't understand why you put up with me; I mean clearly I believe that custard pie is the best. We can't be together anymore!" Harry wasn't the funny one nor was he the actor but Ron laughed all the same.

 

"It's a sacrifice I must make!" Ron gave Harry a large grin, one almost identical to the twins, and kissed Harry lightly on the lips. "I'll have you properly converted to the fruit side in no time."

 

"Yeah, what if I convert you to the custard side?"

 

"Yeah, you can try Potter."

 

Harry was just happy that they would have time to eat pie together in the future.

 

**News**

_Ronald Weasley, War Hero, a Werewolf?_

"I can't believe that bitch could even publish this! Who even told her?" Harry had never seen George so angry before, he was actually frightening.

 

"George, it was..."

 

"Don't you dare say it was going to happen!" George interrupted Ron with a shout and the younger brother shrank back as if hit. "I'm going to make sure Rita Skeeter never picks up a quill again!"

 

Ron had left the room quietly after his interruption and the moment George realized that he was gone he sank down onto the couch and sighed deeply.

 

"Harry she wrote that he was dangerous, uncontrollable. Ron, he... he couldn't hurt anyone. I'm just..." George waved his hands in frustration and Harry couldn't help but feel the same way.

 

"It will all sort itself out. Ron's a registers were so there won't be much of a scandal." Harry was furious, but he couldn't afford to act out on his anger. This wasn't the first time one of his loved ones was attacked by the papers and it wouldn't be the last.

 

"Harry!" George was still angry but the heat was gone and worry started to kick in. "Everyone will treat him different now. Who knows if he could ever find a job, I mean you know how badly he wants to be an Auror."

 

Harry put a comforting arm around George's shoulders. After all the years he had known the Weasleys, he found that physical comfort was better than anything that could be said out loud.

 

Harry stayed there for a while and just gently held George until the older man stopped shaking and all the tension of his shoulders disappeared.

 

"I better go find Ron and make sure he isn't licking his wounds somewhere." Compared to all his other werewolf related quips, it was weak, but a sign that for now things were okay.

 

Harry watched out the window as the two brothers sat shoulder to shoulder never saying a word on the steps outside. A plan was forming in his head. If he couldn't undo the fact that Ron was now a well-known werewolf, but he could take off some of the attention.

 

Hopefully Ron wouldn't be mad.

 

...

 

_The Chosen One Chooses One: Harry Potter Gives FIRST Exclusive Interview_

Harry was beat red by the time all the Weasleys were done reacting to the news. He was disappointed to see that even Percy was laughing in his own quiet way.

 

"Mate you know I love you, but you didn't have to talk about your sex life to get the attention off of my brother." Charlie slapped Harry's shoulder and the black haired wizard almost fell on his face be the force of it.

 

"It was very sweet of you dear, but you should have known that Witch Weekly would have made the interview scandalous. It’s why I have a subscription." Molly Weasley was a very sweet woman, but even she was having trouble not laughing.

 

Harry had been worried about everyone's reaction but the two people he worried about the most were the youngest Weasley siblings.

 

Ginny had been awkward at first about Harry and Ron's relationship, and the couple had walked egg shells around them until she had told them herself that she was happy for them and relieved that Ron wouldn't die alone. Ginny had been the first to see the article and had promptly waked up everyone at the burrow for people to look at it, laughing the whole time.

 

Ron's reaction to the article was much more supportive. The moment Harry had walked into the dining room Ron had pulled him down onto his lap and started kissing him everywhere. Harry had a feeling he would have gone farther if his family wasn't all sitting there with him.

 

Harry wasn't sitting on Ron's lap anymore but he was sitting close enough to the taller man’s side to feel his body warmth. Their fingers were intertwined under the table, and Ron would occasionally rub circles across his knuckles with his thumb.

 

When eventually the laughing stopped and everyone was digging into some of Mrs. Weasley's famous pies (Ron had cherry and Harry had custard), Ron leaned in and whispered into Harry's ear.

 

"I love you, even though you like custard better than cherry, you talk in your sleep, and are absolutely horrid at interviews."

 

**Regret**

The pair had fights before, what couple didn't fight after all, but it hadn't been this extreme for years.

 

"I'm sure Ron will come along eventually... he's just taking out his frustrations on not being by your side on your new partner." Hermione, always the voice of reason, made a valid point. Harry had started Auror training while Ron worked for George at the shop. He had been worried about Harry starting missions without him, but everyone agreed that with Fred gone, George needed Ron more than Harry.

 

"I'm just frustrated with him Hermione." Harry put his head in his hands and breathed deeply, willing his anger to go away. He was just tired when it came down to it. "It’s not just the issue with Adams either, Ron's been so moody lately it’s like those first few months after he got bit all over again."

 

"Find time to sit down and talk, communication is important." Hermione pulled Harry into a warm hug and Harry found himself melting into the warmth.

 

"I'll try my best."

 

...

 

"He was lying when he said his name. I could hear his heart rate go faster!"

 

"You sure it wasn't because he was afraid of you? You weren't exactly being friendly." Ron growled in frustration and Harry could see the animosity flash in his eyes.

 

"Harry, I'm telling you the bloody tosser can't be trusted!" Somehow their conversation had moved from the living room into the hall and Ron was standing right next to the front door.

 

"Well maybe you’re just jealous of him!" Harry regretted saying it the moment the words left his mouth. He clasped his mouth shut as if willing the words to disappear. Ron's jealousy had always been a touchy issue with both of them but over the years he had outgrown almost all of it.

 

"Just... just be careful Harry." Harry had been too surprised to stop Ron from leaving. Ron was always passionate, but those last few words were filled with such hurt it was like Harry had stabbed his best friend, his partner in everything even love.

 

He stayed there staring at the door for what felt like hours but in reality had only been a few minutes. He had a job to do first, he could fix things when he got home.

 

...

 

"Potter!" Harry stopped from grabbing the port key to see the Minister of Magic himself running towards him. Kingsley looked panicked and it took a lot to worry the man. Harry instantly tensed and grabbed at his wand for reassurance.

 

"What's wrong?" He didn't mean for his voice to waver but he was panicking.

 

"It’s about your new partner Jason Adams."

 

"What happened is he alright?" Harry was supposed to be meeting Adams in less than fifteen minutes for a procedure steak out on an old Death Eater hang out.

 

"He was supposed to report in earlier but when he didn't we sent someone to his apartment." Images of a dead Jason Adams filled his head and Harry took in a deep breath. "His apartment was filled with stuff I've only seen in dungeons. There was blood and chains everywhere."

 

"Oh God." Ron was right and now there was a madman on the loose probably killing innocent people.

 

"The situation gets worse Harry, we found," Kingsley's hands were tight fished on files. His knuckles were white. "There were dead bodies Harry, most of them had been skinned alive. And there was a wall full of pictures of every victim." Kingsley handed Harry the files and Harry felt his heart stop.

 

There right on top of all the photos was a picture of Ron.

 

...

 

"Please stay with me, the healers will be here any minute." Harry's voice broke but he couldn't find himself to care. His hands were holding what was left of his cloak into a nasty looking wound on Ron's side. He had found the taller man tied onto a surgical table naked and bleeding.

 

He was losing too much blood.

 

Above hint he could hear a battle going on between Adams, his goons, and several aurors. Luckily Adams was surprised and they would be defeated easily. Right now though his teammates were the least of his concerns.

 

"Oth... others." A cough racked the redhead and Harry became more frantic when he saw the blood.

 

"We have other people working on that, lets worry about you." Harry was calm now that he had gotten over the shock of everything. His head was in the game and he only had one goal: keep Ron alive.

 

"I'm... I'm really tired." Ron started to close his eyes and Harry broke out of the calm he was feeling before.

 

Harry hadn't even realized he was screaming till they took Ron away from him.

 

...

 

"He's should be awake before the next full moon, and all of Mr. Weasley's injuries are healing nicely." Harry quietly thanked the doctor and turned on his attention to the pale redhead sleeping on the hospital bed.

 

"I know we need to talk, and that things aren't perfect; but I almost lost you. I can't lose you Ron, you've always been there by my side... and I... I know we don't say it enough but I love you."

 

There was no reply, but Harry felt like his message was given.

 

"I never want regrets Ron."

 

**Running**

If anyone would have asked Harry a few years ago that one day he would be wearing bright orange spandex shorts, a mesh green tank top, and bright trainers; he would have thought that person took one to many bludgers to the brain. If you told him that his werewolf boyfriend and his best friend was also wearing the same thing and that they were running a marathon for a charity; Harry would have paid for the psychiatric bill himself.

 

Things change though and so do people and right now he wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

 

"Man this is bloody brilliant! Who knew muggles could be so clever?" Harry couldn't help but smile at Ron's enthusiasm. Ron had always been the most physical of the trio and had become even more so after being bitten by a werewolf. Ron had picked up running to calm himself down and to help "tame his beast."

 

Harry knew it was Ron's way of getting away from everything, it’s the same with Hermione going to read and Harry going for a fly.

 

It was Hermione's idea for the three of them to join the muggles marathon. Ron had agreed the moment Hermione explained what a marathon was. Harry was reluctant to join but one puppy dog look later and he found himself buying matching outfits with his two best friends.

 

Looking around at all the other runners Harry felt less ridiculous. Although he was intrigued on how someone could run a marathon in a suit of armor.

 

His thoughts came back to his best friends as they laughed at something that Harry had obviously missed, but it didn't bother him. Harry found that he couldn't be bothered by anything right now, he was with the two most important people in his life, and no one there even knew who he was. It was brilliant.

 

"I think it’s about to start!" Ron resembled a young child and it made Harry's heart melt. He hadn't been this happy in what seemed like a long time.

 

At the sound of the gun they all started running, and Harry couldn't help think that they weren't running away from the past, but towards the future.

 

**Fur**

The fur was warm and soft under his fingers, and Harry loved every inch of its auburn and ginger color.

 

It helped that he loved the man who wore the fur.

 

They had only started doing this recently with much reluctance from Ron. Hermione had suggested, after reading yet another book on werewolves, that Harry be there for the controlled transformation that the wolf get familiar with him. In theory the more the wolf recognized someone that was safe if Ron were to turn without taking his potion that Harry should be able to calm him down.

 

Ron had laughed darkly and told Hermione that without the potion the only way to subdue the beast would be to kill it. 

 

After a month of arguments the three had come to an agreement. Harry and Hermione would stay outside the room until the transformation was done and only one of them was allowed to come in after they heard a scratch on the door. That person (usually Harry, sometime Hermione and once Bill) would wait for Ron to come to them and wouldn't touch him till given permission.

 

They had come a long way since Hermione's experiment, but Ron was scared something bad might happen one day. In truth, they were all scared. There was a reason werewolves and other weres were feared. When in control of themselves they could be dangerous, and when out of control the results were usually deadly.

 

Now however with Harry scratching Ron's furry belly with his massive paws hanging in the air and his tongue lawed out to one side; he couldn't even imagine his lover ever being deadly.

 

Those happy thoughts were always followed by reminders of the violent nightmares, the painful transformation, and that horrible night a few years ago when Ron had forgotten to take his potion.

 

Ron, sensing that Harry was clearly upset about something had gotten up and had licked his face. Harry laughed softly and ranked his hands through the thick and warm fur.

 

**Scars**

Harry bent down to kiss the scar on Ron's left side. It was an action both men were very familiar with, it was how they showed thanks that the scar hadn't been their last to gain.

 

Ron in turn kisses the newest set of scars that Harry had on his upper thigh. They were still slightly red and would hurt every once in a while if Harry turned the wrong way.

 

They continued on with their kisses of thanks till both of them were only focused on the other. It was raw, and emotional, and oddly beautiful in its own way.

 

Scars were a reminder that they were still alive and that they had more time to spend with another. More time to argue about pies, to go running or flying, to fight and to laugh. It was a reminder that they had more time to love.

 

**Fight**

They all knew that this would happen eventually, it was foolish to think otherwise. The war against Voldemort had flipped the wizarding world, and it was plain to everyone that changes had to be made.

 

The ministry was better than it had been in centuries but it was still unstable and although he tried his hardest Kingsley couldn't stop all the threats that rose from the ashes of Voldemort's former army.

 

Over the last few years the Aurors and members of the Order of the Pheonix have been doing their best to deal with threats, but it was a cover for something bigger. Voldemort's former followers had learned from his mistakes and had set new goals.

 

They didn't win the previous war with luck alone, plans were made, and the side of light was ready. The best strategists in the previous war had met together with strategists from the younger generation to team up and use ideas. Muggle-borns brought in fresh dead from the muggles world, and their technology gave the good side an element of surprise.

 

This battle would determine if there was going to be a war, it could not be lost.

 

Leaders on both sides had determined the date for the battle, it had been argued on, but in the end the date had been chosen. The second full moon of summer.

 

That was the reason why his other half stood by his side on four legs instead of two.

 

Harry had never seen so many weres in one place. Both sides seemed to have an equal amount, the only difference being that the bad weres were feral, and uncontrolled. They were the wild cards on both sides. No one liked it, but they would have to deal with it.

 

The battle plan had included the weres the best they could, but they were unpredictable following on instinct instead of thought. Even if they were on a potion weres had a hard time fighting their most basic instinct to survive, and many people lost to the side of the beast if they let that instinct consume them.

 

People, Harry had thought at the time, were not much different.

 

The nights following up to the big fight had been filled with last minute preparations and last minute celebrations. People on both sides of the upcoming battle were celebrating their lives in every way they could. It was amazing as well as terrible knowing the last night with friends, family, enemies, and lovers could be your last.

 

Harry and Ron had nearly consumed one another in their desperate need to live before they died. To have no regrets and to love all that they could. They also made promises, sweet nothings into the night of what ifs.

 

One promise Harry had made chilled him to his core.

 

"If I lose control, if you can't see that spark of humanity you need to kill me Harry. I can't live my life as a monster."

 

Harry had agreed reluctantly, but if it came down to it, he would do what Ron had asked of him. It might be easier to join him as another monster, but Harry could never do that to the other people that cared about him.

 

"It won't happen," He had said it, and Harry would make sure it didn't happen. "You always come back."

 

Ron never said anything more, they had just held another one last night.

 

A low growl sound snapped Harry out of his thoughts and he looked into the eyes of his best friend, the person he'd miss most, and knew that no matter what they would have each other.

 

Now it was time to fight.

 

**Love**

Love was continuing a silly argument over pies, on whether fruit was superior to custard or vice versa.

 

Love was putting on ridiculous outfits to do nothing more than run, to forget about the troubles of life.

 

Love was trying not to have regrets.

 

Love was rough kisses over scars new and old.

 

Love was fighting for a better tomorrow.

 

Love was fighting the fear of the beast to see the person beneath.

 

Love was one young man putting his life on the line to bring back the person he loved most. Love was fighting the monster that his lover had become during the brink of war. Love was trying to help the other remember what it was like to become human.

 

Love is what brought Ron back to Harry when all hope seemed lost.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more shorts on Harry and Ron's relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy :D

**Cats**

Ronald Bilius Weasley has never had a good history with cats.

 

It had all started with the large black cat the twins brought home to play with. Ron at the time had been ecstatic, his mum had been very clear that there would be no pets under her roof and that had always upset the youngest Weasley boys.

 

When Molly Weasley came home to find a crying Ron with cuts all over his face and a rip in his new sweater she only enforced the no pets rule.

 

Then Aunt Muriel decided to gift their family with a beautiful Persian cat, Ron thought it was hideous.

The cat had been a gift for Ginny (she was always the favorite) and his mother couldn't find it in herself to take away the young girls new friend. So the cat, also known as Marshmallow, became the only pet to be allowed since their family owl.

 

From the moment young Ron layed eyes on the cat he knew they would be enemies.

 

Marshmallow and Ron were constantly competing for Ginny's attention, and the two would have very angry arguments over who would get to spend time with the only Weasley girl. Ron felt that these mini battles between himself and the white fluffy cat were to be taken with the upmost seriousness; everyone else thought it was adorably hilarious.

 

After Marshmallow Ron thought he would be safe from cats for a very long time, the few in Transfiguration clearly didn't like him but they had a mutual agreement to keep a distance. Everything was fine till Hermione brought it upon herself to adopt the Horrid Orange Beast, known by everyone else as Crookshanks.

 

Him and Crookshanks were mortal enemies and he made anything Marshmallow do seem tame. He would eat Ron's homework, claw at his clothes, and Ron was very sure that the cat had stolen all of his gray socks.

 

Hermione of course thought Ron was being ridiculous over the whole thing. Harry, the git, laughed so hard he had pumpkin juice coming out of his nose.

 

His issues with cats had gotten worse after being turned into a werewolf. He wasn't surprised to hear the occasional angry hiss and loud yowl. One of the perks of being a werewolf was that all he had to do was make one threatening growl and they would all run away.

 

Ron was man enough to admit that he felt satisfaction every time. Ron had a leg up on the horrid creatures and he liked that they were afraid of him.

 

That's why he was so confused right now.

 

Harry had found the small kitten while on assignment and had brought him home for some medical help. The small calico was clearly a runt and had definitely seen better times. The kitten was clearly starved and had gotten into more than one fight and had lost an eye at inequality point in his young life.

 

Ron had tried to tell Harry that cat would be miserable with him around and even if he tried his hardest the beast inside of him always made other animals skittish. Harry, once again showing his git side, shoved the calico kitten into Ron's arms and yelled to deal with it.

 

The two had been inseparable ever since.

 

The kitten, now named Ares, had grown to be a close companion for Ron. Ares had remained small even as he grew older but for all of his small size, the cat was fearless. The cat had become a comfort for Ron when he felt like he was too dangerous, during those few times where Ron felt bison humanity slipping away.

 

Other cats would always remain afraid of Ron, and Harry will always be grateful that he rescued Ares from the alley. 

 

**Home**

Even though they both had agreed to move in with each other (it was only a matter of time, and George had practically kicked his younger brother out), Harry felt that Ron should have the final say on where they live.

 

Ron would want someplace secluded; he’s come a long way since when he first became a werewolf, but the red head would never be fully comfortable around people again. Remus had felt the same way, and according to Hermione living in the city would probably be the worst thing they could do. Having this in mind Harry looked everywhere for a house near the woods where they could both have some much needed privacy. In the end they had settled on a decent size muggle house close to a lake.

 

The house was two floors with a small basement, three bedrooms, two baths, a large kitchen and living room area. The floors were wood and the house had been painted in warm earth tones by the previous owners. The porch that led to a large clearing in the heavy woods had been the final selling piece and Harry found himself paying for the whole thing in muggle money the very next day.

 

Ron had seemed upset at first because he wasn’t able to pay Harry for his half of the house, but the shorter man had ended the small argument by reminding Ron he would have the rest of his life to make it up to him. After that Ron seemed much more enthusiastic about living in his own place and had insisted they set it up as soon as they could.

 

Even though the kitchen had included all the muggle appliances (Harry looked forward to teaching Ron how to use them) the rest of the house was still very empty save for a couch and an end table.  They had to go shopping, and both of them were both equally excited about it and dreading it.

 

Harry and Ron had very different tastes form one another.

 

Harry wanted some older pieces that would fill each room with comfort, something he never had with the Dursleys. Ron wanted all new furnishings that way he could separate himself from the burrow. Eventually the two had argued about one too many coffee tables and they had brought in some help.

 

Hermione, Ginny, and Fleur had no problem pointing out that they both had terrible taste and that everything they picked out looked like it came from the Middle Ages, or outer space. The woman had agreed that the boys needed far more than a light feminine touch; they needed a full blown house makeover. Looking around their still empty house Harry and Ron had agreed to let them help, but they both had final say. Ron had also insisted that he had final say on the bed that would go into the master bedroom.

 

Three weeks, two paint jobs, and a broken toe later and the house was starting to finally look like a home.

 

All the furniture was a nice mix between modern and old fashioned, and all of them were comfortable. Harry’s favorite had been the warm brown leather couch that took up a large area of the living room, and Ron loved how everything didn’t smell like his Great Aunt Jessie. Ares was just happy that all the windows were large enough that he could sleep on the sills all day long.

 

The furniture was also all muggle, something Ron had insisted on but only Harry and Hermione understood, much to Ginny and Fleur’s confusion. The trio had found themselves grow weary of magic after the war and even though magic would always be in their lives, it didn’t have to be heavily in their homes. Hermione and Harry had also grown up with muggle customs, and Ron’s wolf was not a big fan of magic at all.

 

In the end, when everyone had given them house warming gifts, and all the personal details were added in, Harry had found himself a real home outside of Hogwarts for the first time. It was an amazing feeling, and even if it was different from what he had dreamed of when he was younger, it was still perfect in its own way.

 

It didn’t help that the bed Ron picked out was slightly larger than the average king size and was so comfortable it should be a sin.

 

Luckily Ares was a smart cat and would always leave the room before harry and Ron could properly break the bed in. 

 

**Fragile**

When Fleur and Bill had announced the pregnancy everyone had been so excited, except Ron. It had confused Harry at first; Ron loved his family more than anything, so why wouldn’t he be excited?

 

His question was answered a few months later when Harry came home to find a shaking and bleeding Ron next to a pile of broken china. Ron was always one to wear his emotions on his sleeve and Harry could tell that Ron was afraid. He was afraid he was going to hurt someone.

 

“Everything’s just so fragile Harry. I could destroy it all without even trying.”

 

Ron’s fear of himself would be something that he would live with the rest of his life, Harry understood that part. What bothered him the most was that Ron was terrified of hurting others, to the point that he would distant himself by becoming moody and violent till they all walked away. Whenever he got that way Harry was the only one that could bring him back from the self-loathing.

 

Over the next few months Harry, Hermione, and the rest of the Weasley family would try their hardest to reassure Ron that he would never hurt the child, and that he was to loving a person to ever do something so evil.

 

In the end it had been Bill who had chased away Ron’s doubts. The youngest Weasley brother had always looked up to the oldest, but they really grown close after the attack that changed both of them. Greyback had changed both of them, and even though Harry tried his hardest to understand what it was like, Bill could always connect better to Ron.  

 

Bill and Fleur had decided that her sister, Gabrielle, and Ron would sever as their unborn child’s godparents. Ron had been upset about their decision at first claiming that no child should ever have to deal with having a monster as a godparent. The two had argued about it for hours outside shell cottage till finally Fleur had gone out to stop the argument once and for all.

 

No one knew what Fleur had said or did, but when the three had eventually came back into shell cottage something had changed.

 

Another few months later and Ron was holding his very fragile goddaughter for the first time.

 

It was meant to be a private moment between the two but Harry had accidentally heard something that he would never forget.

 

“You may be fragile little one, but I promise to always protect you because that’s something I can do. You’ll never have to be afraid of me, and I will never be afraid of you.”

 

**Sing**

Ron loved it when Harry sang. Harry he decided one day had probably one of the best singing voices he had ever heard. It was smooth and soft, and every time Ron heard it he felt himself feel calm and warm.

 

The best part was that Harry did it all the time. He sang whilst in the shower and he sang whenever he cooked in the kitchen. At work Harry would hum while he worked on his paperwork and sometimes he sang to the radio if he knew he was the only one at the office.

 

But what Ron loved most about Harry’s singing is that he always sang on the full moon.

 

Ron didn’t know if Harry knew how much the singing comfort him after a painful transformation, but he was always grateful for it. It didn’t even matter if Ron liked the song or not.

 

The wolf in him liked the singing just as much if not more than the human part. It made him recognize Harry as a safe person, as a person that was home.

 

When Harry sang it reminded Ron that his home was with Harry.  

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just something short and sweet, sorry for not updating

**Mop**

Neither of the men was particularly clean, although Ron would confess that Harry was the cleaner of the two. Ron just never honestly cared if all the clothes were clean or all the floors were washed.

One person, who did care though, was one Molly Weasley; and since both boys cared about her, they cared about her opinion on their home.

Hence the two of them cleaning for several hours for Monday morning making sure everything was sparkling clean for when Molly and Arthur would come to dinner that evening.

“Harry, I don’t honestly think mum is going to check all the corners with a magnifying spell. She would be too busy wondering how we cooked a whole meal without burning the house down.” Harry shot Ron a glare from where he was scrubbing a dusty corner with a rag. Harry, much to Ron’s surprise threw the wet and soapy rag straight at his face and had laughed in victory when Ron hadn’t managed to duck the throw. “Oh you think you’re clever Potter.”

“I think I’m very clever,”

A half hour later Molly Weasley opened the door to her son’s home to see said son and his lover soaking wet from a water fight.

 

**Glasses**

“Maybe trying something different won’t be so bad?” Harry looked down at the broken spectacles mournfully. They had been broken during Harry’s last solo mission and the curse that had hit them made them break further whenever any type of repair charm was thrown at them. When Harry had finally decided to simply buy a new pair, Ron had dragged him to Diagon Alley to see if they could find a similar pair. Unfortunately any shop that sold glasses no longer carried Harry’s style.

“I don’t know Ron; I’ve had these for as long as I can remember.” Harry looked depressed and Ron pulled him into a gentle hug to try to calm him. There was a deeper meaning behind the glasses, and Ron knew that with enough time Harry would eventually open up and tell him about it.

“Let’s just try to find something that looks sexy, if they look like something Percy would wear, don’t even look at it.

Hours later Harry and Ron had found a pair that made Ron’s mouth water whenever Harry put them on.

 

**Lonely**

“Hermione, what’s upsetting you?” Hermione’s hands stilled where they were petting Ron’s warm fur, but she refused to acknowledge Harry’s soft spoken question.

“I honestly don’t…” Her sentence was knocked out of her by Ron knocking her over onto her back. He was looming over her, but it was in a playful way that made her feel oddly safe. Ron rested his large muzzle on top of her stomach and Hermione figured that Harry and Ron had asked her there tonight to figure out what’s been on her mind.

Harry looked at the two of them fondly and Hermione couldn’t help but miss that look. “You can tell us anything you know; you are our best friend.”

“It’s just… I’m-I,” Hermione took a calming breath and buried her face in Ron’s red fur. He was warm and safe, but she knew that eventually she would have to face up to her emotions. “It’s just that I feel so lonely lately. You two have each other and we work in different departments and I can’t help thinking that if I didn’t pull away with what happened when we found out about Ron that I…” Hermione trailed off in a broken sob. It had been the three of them for so long, but Hermione had always felt like the third wheel to Harry and Ron’s relationship. Lately she had wondered if the two of them had pulled away after how she had reacted that one night in Grimmauld’s Place.

Her frantic thoughts were interrupted by strong arms enveloping her from behind and the feeling of a kiss on the top of her head. “Don’t you ever think for one minute that Ron or I resented you for reacting the way you did all those years ago, Hermione. We would never feel that way about you.”

Ron whined from where he was sitting on her lap and he had reached up to lick Hermione’s face softly. She usually hated it when he did that, but tonight she took every comfort they could get.

The trio strayed that way for the rest of the night, simply enjoying each other’s company.

Harry and Ron made a silent vow to make sure Hermione never felt left out again. No one deserves to be lonely.

 

**Naps**

Toddlers as it turned out, needed naps. Teddy was no exception to the rule but he was particularly fussy about going down for a nap and it was always the worst part of any day that Harry had taken it upon himself to watch his godchild.

Ron, the bloody git, found it absolutely hilarious.

Werewolves as it seemed, also needed to take naps, and Harry could remember Remus constantly being tired and there had been more than one occasion where Harry would find him dozing lightly. Ron had the tendency to sleep before being bitten and after he seemed to nap even more.

It wasn’t unusual to walk in on the sight of Ron sleeping lightly in any position at any time.

When Harry had come home from the muggle grocer’s to a quiet house he had been a little wary at first. Teddy could be very mischievous when in a certain mood, and despite what Ron would deny, he and the twins were definitely brothers.  He entered the house quietly and smiled at the sight before him.

Ron was lying down on their large couch, Ares had draped himself across Ron’s feet and on his boyfriend’s chest was Teddy sleeping soundly.

Harry figured lunch could wait till after their nap. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> expect darker shorts in the next chapter, no promise when

**Author's Note:**

> :D


End file.
